


Text me!

by YaFish



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is a human, Bromance, F/M, High School, I love you all!, Love Story, M/M, May come more pairing later, Romance, Syo x Ai, i don't know what to tag, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaFish/pseuds/YaFish
Summary: It's pretty clear for everyone that Syo and Ai have crush on each others. Their friends are trying to set them up and convince them to confess to each other. But things changes when Syo learns more about Ai.School AU (Sorry, I just deeply love school fics XD )Syo x Human!AiThis story is also on Tap and Wattpad.The story have most chapters on Taps, and Wattpad comes right after :)-Zhap





	1. Text 1

**Reiji:** Hello!

**Syo:** What's up Reiji.

**Reiji:** Any progress?

**Syo:** With what?

**Reiji:** With Ai-Ai ;)

**Syo:** What?

**Reiji:** You know what ;) ;)

**Syo:** Ok, either I'm really dumb or you're really bad at explaining.

**Reiji:** Get ready to change your relationship status on facebook!

**Syo:** (...)  
Reiji. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't love Ai. He is just a friend of mine. Nothing else.

**Reiji:** Confess!!!

**Syo:** No.

**Reiji:** Ok, fine. Be like that.

**Reiji:** Anyway, see'a later. I'm going and hanging out with your future bf ;)

**Syo:** I don't like Ai!

**Reiji:** Keep telling yourself that.

**Reiji:** Byeee~

**Syo:** Bye

 

 


	2. Text 2

**Syo:** Hello!

**Ai:** Hi

**Syo:** How are you? :)

**Ai:** I'm fine. Why asking?

**Syo:** You were really quiet today.

**Ai:** Oh

**Syo:** Btw, do you want to hang out today?

**Ai:** (...)  
Sorry, I'm busy today.

**Syo:** Ah, ok. Maybe another time then :)

**Ai:** Yeah.

_Syo looked down at his phone and thought; 'Did I do something to make Ai upset?' He surprising chose to ask the younger boy._

**Syo:** Before you go... Have I done something bad to you?

**Ai:** What? No, you haven't. Why?

**Syo:** I just felt that I did something wrong.

**Ai:** Don't worry, I just have a not-so-good day.

**Syo:** Ok :)

 


	3. Text 3

**Reiji:** Ai-Ai~

**Ai:** No

**Reiji:** *gasp*

**Ai:** Just forget it. I'm not going to do anything with it.

**Reiji:** Yeees you should. Ya luuuv him, that's why you should do anything.

**Ai:** Reiji.

**Reiji:** Yah?

**Ai:** Shut up

**Reiji:** *double gasp*

**Reiji:** Everyone says you two are adorable together.

**Ai:** But he doesn't have same feelings about me has I have about him.

**Reiji:** What make you think that?

**Ai:** I found out yesterday when your phone screen lighten up at the café

**Reiji:** Oh

**Reiji:** Waaait. I have an idea

**Reiji added Syo Kurusu to the chat.**

**Reiji:** Syo, Ai. Confess to each other now!

**Syo:** What?

**Ai left the chat**

**Reiji:** Awww

**Syo:** What was that all about?

**Reiji:**.-.

**Syo:** Ugh

**Syo left the chat**

**Reiji:** Hehe ^.^"

**Reiji:** Hehe

**Reiji:** He

**Reiji:** He

**Reiji:** (...)  
He

**Reiji:** Mission failed

**Reiji added Otoya Ittoki to the chat**

**Reiji:** Sup :3

**Otoya:** Hello! :D

**Reiji:** Tell everyone we have to go to plan B

**Otoya:** (...)  
It didn't work out?

**Reiji:** Nope

 


	4. Text 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo went on a party with Ren and got drunk.

**Syo:** Odkw

**Syo:** Ssuu

**Syo:** aaaaoooo

**Syo:** aaii

**Syo:** Aiiìii

**Ai:** What is it?

**Syo:** if yiu kove ne, come gerrr   
_(translate: if you love me, come here)_

**Ai:** What?

**Syo:** K"m drunkkkkk

**Ai:** Ugh... -_-

**Ai:** Where are you now?

**Syo:** Near the brifge

**Syo:** k love ylu aoiiiiii

**Ai:** Syo, I don't understand what you're trying to write.

**Syo:** AI, IM IN LOVE WITH YIU BAKA

**Ai:** Just stay where you are, I'll get you.

**Syo:** Thaaaaaaaaaankzz uuuu  
  


 


	5. Text 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very next day

**Ai:** (...)  
Hey Syo. I was wondering if you're alright. If you want, I can come over and take care of you while you have your hangover.

**Syo:** Ugggh, the light  >_< It's killing me

**Syo:** No need to Ai. I'll manage. Remember I have my brother here too.

**Ai:** Ok.

**Syo:** Ughh, my head hurts so much

**Ai:** You should get a painkiller

**Syo:** No shit Sherlock.

**Syo:** I might have a hangover, but I'm not dumb.

**Ai:** I didn't say you were dumb.

**Syo:** Btw, how do you know I was drunk?

**Ai:** Well, first you send me a lot of weird messages.

**Ai:** And then you asked if I could come to you, with a lot of typos.

**Syo:** Ughhh shit

**Syo:** Did I do or say anything I would regret?

_Ai thought for a minute if he should tell Syo that he confessed to him in drunk state. To see if the blonde boy actually had feelings for him. Right before he pushed send-button, he remember something a friend of him told him._

_"Most of they who are drunk, talks rubbish."_

**Ai:** (...)  
No, you didn't say or do anything you would regret. You were just walking like a newborn deer and said many nonsense things.

**Syo:** Aaah, ok. I was scared that I did something REALLY weird to you.

**Ai:** Why?

**Syo:** (...)  
Uhm... uuuh... nothing. Just... never mind.

**Ai:** Ok.

**Syo:** You're surely a good friend Ai.

**Ai:** Thanks

**Syo:** Damn it, I can't find the painkillers.

**Ai:** Are you sure you don't want me to come over?

**Syo:** No. I'll manage.

**Ai:** Syo...

**Ai:** You sound like a kid.

**Syo:** Shut up!

**Syo:** Believe in me for once!  
  


 


End file.
